


New Girl, New Soulmate

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: The new girl is Alice's soulmate, as it turns out.





	New Girl, New Soulmate

From the moment Alice Cullen laid her butterscotch colored eyes upon the shimmering brown ones of Bella Swan, she knew she had found her soulmate.

It was this instant connection, making her dead heart thrum with life and her venomous blood pulse through her veins again. Bella made her feel weightless and yet so incredibly afraid. Afraid that something terrible would happen to her Bella, and Alice didn't know if she could live with that. Yet it was so incredibly powerful she wondered how she had ever lived without it - maybe she didn't, and this was where life began. She felt love grow in her chest like the most beautiful flower's blossoming, and she knew that she'd never let anything happen to the girl.

It was soon after they had first moved to Forks ─ this small, rainy town located in Washington that wasn't even _on_ most maps. Alice remembered she was sulking, having just found out that there was not a _single_ mall in the town and therefore she'd only be able to go shopping on weekends (even then, only cloudy ones), and not nightly like she was used to.

During one of her classes -English? Music? Chemistry? She didn't care- someone was daring enough to sit next to her, one of the new extremely gorgeous Cullen kids as some of the other kids called them, and Alice was so entranced by the willowy brunette sitting next to her that she completely missed the way the girl had frozen and gazed at her suspiciously.

Alice had smiled as sweetly as she could, the way Rosalie did, and when the girl gave her a reluctant, beautiful small smile back the breath that Alice did not need left her in a rush, leaving her breathless and dizzy and feeling as though the whole world had stopped just to let her stare at the beauty sitting next to her for the rest of eternity. She liked that prospect.

"How did I not see this coming?" She found herself whispering, eyes studying every inch of the girl's face, committing it to memory, while her mind raced faster than any human's ever could, wondering why she had not seen herself meeting her soulmate. Seeing the confusion swimming around in those bright brown eyes that Alice knew she'd never forget, she grinned and decided to think about her lack of a vision later. Maybe it was a fault, like with werewolves. "Sorry, I'm Alice."

Narrowing her eyes, the girl faced the front of the classroom and simply said, "Bella Swan."

Alice frowned, half of her wondering if perhaps she had done something to offend her and the other half wondering if perhaps the girl just didn't like talking much. If that was the case, Alice wouldn't mind. She could talk enough for the both of them - Jasper could testify to that.

"Well, Bella, nice outfit," Alice commented, chin in hand as she focused her attention solely on the girl next to her. There wasn't anything special about Bella's outfit, just a simple pair of dark, holey jeans paired with a washed-out black v-neck shirt. While Alice would never be caught dead wearing that outfit, Bella seemed to make it work. But that didn't mean Alice was not dragging that unfashionable girl to the fanciest mall she could find with her...maybe after they were better acquainted, though.

Bella merely shrugged and Alice let out a sigh, frustrated with how the girl wouldn't talk to her.

They sat in silence for almost the whole class, neither girl paying attention as Alice was too busy staring at Bella, while the aforementioned girl stared at the wall, eyebrows pulled together, appearing deep in thought. When she spoke Alice's eyes widened a bit, which _should_ have been too fast for any human to notice. But, judging by Bella's quirk of the lips, it seemed she did.

"Why were you sad?"

"What on earth?"

Bella continued to stare ahead and her shoulders moved up and down, the movement so small the only reason Alice saw was because of her enhanced sight. "Earlier. Before I came to sit down, you looked a bit sad."

"Oh, that's just my usual face," Alice waved a hand around several times before it came back to support her head, a frown pulling at her pink lips. "I just found out that there wasn't a mall in this town."

Bella glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, an eyebrow raised and lips twitching in what appeared to be amusement. A second later, she giggled. "Are you really? I wouldn't even _want_ a mall, I hate shopping. Thank goodness I live with my father."

"Unlike you, I actually like to shop, okay?" Alice replied defensively, voice rising an octave higher than normal in embarrassment as she scowled. If she was human, her face would've been scarlet.

Bella's plump lips parted and she laughed, a sound like wind-chimes and bells. Alice swore that if her heart was still beating it would have stopped. This girl was...amazing. Jasper never made her feel like this. "You're so cute."

Both girls froze after realizing what Bella had just said. She frowned, swiftly turning back to face the front and Alice panicked, not wanting the girl to go back to ignoring her. That would _not_ do. So she said the first thing that came naturally to her. "Yes, and you're insanely beautiful. Your name suits you, Bella Swan."

Alice resisted the urge to smirk smugly and cross her arms in triumph when she heard Bella's heartbeat quicken slightly and saw her cheeks become tinted with a dark red that would've been _perfect_ as a lipstick shade. The brunette narrowed her eyes at Alice's failed attempt at hiding her glee and she huffed. A second later, she smirked and Alice's breath left her again. The expression looked so damn _gorgeous_ on Bella.

"Oh, I know it does."


End file.
